Reasons Why Wings are Useless
by The Evil Cup of Tea
Summary: Never, ever leave your journal lying around at Dragon Roost. (Wind Waker) [R for foul languange, references to R-rated things, and stuff like that.]
1. NAMALI wants his journal back!

Having wings is not easy, let me tell you. I would much rather fly around on a Deka Leaf, like Link the Boy Wonder so proudly showed me.  
  
Seriously, I think he was mocking me.  
  
Oh, sure, they have uses, I guess. Haskit's always looking for Golden Feathers at various islands, usually Windfall, and he has to fly to get there. What are Golden Feathers, anyway? And why does his girlfriend want them?  
  
But the new guy, Baito, is doing fine here and he sure doesn't have wings. And Link, he gets along quite well with his talking boat.  
  
Yep, I was afraid I would draw this conclusion. I was hoping I could think of uses for wings, but nope.  
  
The only reason one would ever, ever, EVER want wings would be if that person's aim in life was to deliver mail.  
  
And the only person with that aim is Quill, and he already has wings.  
  
I rest my case.  
  
[---]  
  
Okay, so I didn't mention those Bird-Man people. But they're mental. And why the hell were you reading this, Bisht?! And if that isn't bad enough, you hand it back to me with a smirk and point out that I forgot Willy and Obi or whoever they are! Seriously, what's up with that?! What right do you have?!  
  
Yeah, so anyway, wings are useless. No doubt about it.  
  
[---]  
  
Since when have wings been useless?!? (by the way, don't keep leaving your diary around.)  
  
- Quill  
  
[---]  
  
It is NOT a diary, it is a journal! And you don't even give it back, you just leave it there after writing your little message. Thanks a lot, Quill. Remind me of this if I ever forgive you.  
  
Y'know, this might as well be the community journal, since everyone seems to comment on it. Sheesh.  
  
[---]  
  
Hey, that's a good idea. What should we call it? And where should we tack it onto the wall?  
  
Sorry, Namali, I couldn't resist.  
  
- Hoskit  
  
PS: I dunno what golden feathers are.  
  
[---]  
  
Very interesting journal going on here. What's the point of it?  
  
~Cheiftain  
  
[---]  
  
Howabout we call it the Community Journal, like Namali suggested?  
  
Skett  
  
[---]  
  
After untacking my journal from the wall, I have decided to keep it with me at all times. That way, I can say what I want without it being intercepted by every other Rito here. What's so interesting about my thoughts, anyway?  
  
Now I need to make sure I don't leave my mailbag (which has my journal in it) anywhere.  
  
[---]  
  
Too late. You've left it on the mail-sorting table.  
  
Oh, and Skett, Akoot, if you read this, I leave messages for Link so he doesn't sit there pestering everyone while he waits for me. I don't really like talking to him, anyway. He's too happy. And he is not my boyfriend, so shut up. I still outrank you.  
  
- Prince Komali  
  
[---]  
  
Oh, c'mon, you love him! He's gonna propose to you anyday now!  
  
Skett (and Akoot)  
  
[---]  
  
Oh, stop annoying the poor kid. He does outrank you.  
  
- Quill  
  
By the way, are same-sex marriages allowed here?  
  
[---]  
  
Arghh... Will everyone STOP READING MY DAMNED JOURNAL ALREADY!!! Find some other community journal! This is not it!  
  
Anyway... No, never mind. I don't want to share any innermost thoughts. You'll just read them and laugh. Seriously, none of you are mature enogh to be adults.  
  
[---]  
  
And with good reason.  
  
- Prince Komali  
  
[---]  
  
He does have a point (Namali, I mean, though Prince Komali has a fair point, too). We really shouldn't act like mischeivious children...  
  
But it is fun.  
  
- Hoskit  
  
[--end--]  
  
So, should I continue this? Or leave it here, and let you speculate? Review either way! I'll be waiting!  
  
Oh, and before anyone asks... Why did I choose Namali? Well, on the little figurine thing, it mentions that Namali doesn't have any distinct characteristics.  
  
Was it no characteristics, or did no one bother to create anything for poor Namali?  
  
Now, that just didn't sit with me, so I created a personality and a journal for him.  
  
Review, or the Rito will steal your journal and write in it! (Namali will be happy to do that, heh, heh) 


	2. KOMALI is not in love with Link!

Okay, lookies. There was originally a bunch of stuff before the first chapter about why Namali needed a journal in the first place, his place among the Ritos, just general cutesy stuff, and there was more cutesy stuff afterwards. So for this story, I'm breaking off from all the cutesy stuff and posting just the Community Journal Entries. Okay, everyone? Got it? Maybe I'll post the original story with all the cutesy stuff if anyone wants me to.  
  
By the way, in the cutesy stuff one, there was eventually some Namali/Quill yaoi... Yeah, should I incorporate that into this version?  
  
And before anyone thinks I'm a nutcase for writing the lives of minor characters, I just like doing that. And with the Wind Waker, if you get the little statue for someone, it tells you a short biography of the person, and since they all have names and personalities (except for Namali, who had no personality trait except 'worrisome'), I figured, what the heck. (and besides, I'm still trying to get Faeore's Pearl from the stupid Deku Tree who wants me to rescue a stupid leaf-shaped Kokiri knock-off, so the Ritos are still fresh in my mind)  
  
[---]  
  
Hey, everyone, what's going on with this Community Journal thing? It seems interesting... I guess. Reading through some of the older entries, I laughed a lot. Yes, Komali, Link is in love with you.  
  
- Medli  
  
[---]  
  
Will everyone shut up about that, namely Skett and Akoot? The fairy-boy gets on my nerves, alright?!  
  
- Prince Komali  
  
[---]  
  
Hello, everyone! I just noticed this thing hanging here one day, and I decided to post in it! It looks fun!!! And who's a fairy boy, Komalichan? I would like to meet him... Are you talking about Tingle?  
  
- Link  
  
[---]  
  
GODDAMMIT!!! He's here, too! Go away, Link! I do NOT want you here!!!  
  
[---]  
  
Ehm... Komali? You know he might read that, right? And if he truly is in love with you, his soul will be crushed, and he'll hate you and might possibly be over-depressed and commit suicide...?  
  
- Quill  
  
[---]  
  
Besides, you don't really mean that, "Komalichan"! One could speculate on what happened that day Link went to look for you on Dragon Roost and didn't come back for four hours...  
  
- Skett (and Akoot)  
  
[---]  
  
Are same-sex marriages allowed on Dragon Roost?  
  
- Namali  
  
Oh, and I give up. No matter how many times I untack this thing from the wall, it returns. So whatever. It's the community board. Sigh.  
  
[---]  
  
Gods, give me strength.  
  
Okay, look. Link went to look for me, and he found me, and I told him to go away, and he just kept following me and pestering me... And I finally threatened to feed him to Valoo after two hours, and that worked, and he left. I dunno where he was for the rest of the time... So SHUT UP ABOUT IT!!! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH THE FAIRY-BOY!!!  
  
- Prince Komali  
  
[---]  
  
I agree. I mean, seriously, who would be in love with Tingle?  
  
- Link  
  
[---]  
  
Link, you are too dense for your own good. (just read it, I don't have much time, short message) And no, same-sex marriages are not allowed.  
  
- Pashli  
  
[---]  
  
Damn, Komali, you'll have to elope or something.  
  
- Akoot (Yes! Off-duty time!)  
  
[---]  
  
I hate you. I hate you all. That's it. I am taking that stupid pearl back and chucking it at your head, Akoot.  
  
[---]  
  
You know, we should give Komali a break. I mean, seriously, why do we have to torture him so much? (and has anyone even HEARD of a stupid golden feather?!)  
  
- Hoskit  
  
[---] 


	3. QUILL is not a mail tyrant!

Thankyou to Tsumira (sketches and doodles, all right...), Twyla Zone (I haven't seen Tetra much lately, so I don't really know how she would respond to this kinda stuff... Did the pirates just forget about Link after he knocked into the Forbidden Fortress?!), LilFilipinoGurl (Namali's the one walking around with the clipboard --- the one that has normal hair ^_^;;;), Dragonbreath1 (yep, I thought it would make a nice one-shot, but it's fun to write more), iceprincess (yep, I'll throw in some yaoi, but not with characters anyone would expect unless they read the second chapter ^_^;;;), iceprincess again (yay! I'm not a nutcase in your eyes!!!), Tsumira again (thanks!), and Twyla Zone again (yep, first play through-- pretty pathetic, huh?).  
  
And, regarding Rylasasin's review... Yeah, Link's not a fairy boy, but Prince Komali says this because of the whole "green outfit" thing. Komali probably has never heard of the whole Outset Island "let's dress our kids up in itchy costumes" thing, so when this kid shows up in the same kind of outfit Tingle wears... (and we all know Tingle wants to be a fairy) And Link/Medli? Hmmm... Sounds interesting... Dunno. Maybe. And I dunno if Tetra's gonna show up, 'cause I'm not really sure if this takes place during or after The Wind Waker... Yeah, doesn't she like turn into our beloved princess or something? I dunno, I read that somewhere... Yeah, thanks for the review!  
  
Let's spin the wheel of Ritos... Today's Community Journal focuses on...  
  
QUILL is not a mail tyrant!  
  
[---]  
  
ATTENTION EVERYONE!!!  
  
The holiday seasons are coming up, and more cards will be sent! Be prepared to work more hours!!!  
  
- Basht and Bisht  
  
[---]  
  
Okay! Namali, you'll be the alternate postman when you have nothing to check off on your clipboard. Hoskit, you'll help Koboli and Baito sort mail. Pashli, just figure out who needs more help and then help them, okay?  
  
- Quill  
  
[---]  
  
You take this way too seriously, Quill. It's just a couple more stupid letters. How much harder can it be from last year?  
  
- Akoot  
  
[---]  
  
You _are_ sort of a mail tyrant, Quill.  
  
-Prince Komali  
  
[---]  
  
Oh, Komali, you can also help sort mail.  
  
- Quill  
  
[---]  
  
Quill...  
  
It's seriously not THAT important... We just wanted to make sure everyone noticed the announcement...  
  
- Basht and Bisht  
  
[---]  
  
Lighten up, Quill!!! Seriously, you spend way too much time delivering mail. You need a vacation or something.  
  
-Prince Komali  
  
[---]  
  
Not now, it's the mail-sending season! I can't take a vacation!!!! What if there are too many cards and you can't deliver them all and people won't get their cards and they'll send more letters asking why they didn't get cards which you won't be able to deliver because you're still backed up on the first batch and then people won't trust our mail-sending services and they won't send letters and we'll be out of a job!  
  
- Quill  
  
[---]  
  
Quill, you need a vacation. I am ordering you on a vacation. You can take the journal with you and write down your thoughts and stuff, or not, but whatever the case, you are going on vacation tomorrow and you are staying on vacation for at least a day. That means 24 hours. So... Just leave. Go to Outset. It's nice and quiet.  
  
- The Rito Chieftain  
  
[---]  
  
Hour 1  
  
Well... Here I am, at Outset Island, at noon. It's very... Boring. And no one seems to want me to deliver anything, no matter how many times I ask. You'd think they would want me to return something someone borrowed, or get something from someone else, but no, nothing.  
  
I'm going insane. What do I do here?! There's nothing to do! I just sit here, staring at Dragon Roost, wishing I was delivering mail... I wonder how Namali's doing as the alternate postman... That's it. I need to deliver something. Anything.  
  
I've got it! I'll write my own letters to send to people! Perfect! I'll just write up some letters now...  
  
[---]  
  
Hour 1.5  
  
Okay, how does this sound?  
  
Dear Friends at Dragon Roost,  
  
I am getting along fine without delivering mail. In fact, I find this vacation quite enjoyable. It's very peaceful.  
  
Hope you haven't put our mail service out of business yet,  
  
- Quill  
  
Perfect. Now, I'll just send them updates every four hours...  
  
[---]  
  
Hour 2  
  
Apparently, that wasn't the point of the vacation. I'm not supposed to deliver anything. I'm just supposed to kinda sit here and stare at the waves and think peaceful thoughts.  
  
Peaceful thoughts:  
  
Me delivering mail.  
  
Me delivering holiday mail.  
  
Me delivering holiday mail, and everyone saying how wrong it was to send me on vacation.  
  
Peaceful thoughts. Got it.  
  
[---]  
  
Hour 4  
  
I can't believe Namali, of all people, is delivering the mail.  
  
I'm just sitting here, minding my own business, thinking peaceful thoughts, when he swoops in and delivers the mail to Outset, then waves to me and sets out, with the mail _I_ should be delivering in _his_ mailbag!  
  
I can't do this, I can't do this. Only a couple more hours, just a couple more, and then I set out for Dragon Roost.  
  
[---]  
  
Hour 5.5  
  
Only a couple more hours. Peaceful thoughts, peaceful thoughts, goddamned peaceful thoughts! I can't do this!!! I'll go insane!!!  
  
[---]  
  
Hour 6  
  
After running around whilst flailing my arms and screaming until someone threw a shoe at my head, I'm tired. I think I'll sleep now.  
  
[---]  
  
Hour 10  
  
Is it morning yet? I hope it's morning. I want to go home. Is there a clock on Outset anywhere? I want to go home... But it looks too dark to be morning. I think it's only midnight or something.  
  
That means twelve hours to go. Good. Halfway through hell.  
  
[---]  
  
Hour 11  
  
GODDAMMIT!!! I CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS ANYMORE!!!  
  
That's it! I may not be allowed back at Dragon Roost yet, but I'm still leaving this goddamned island!  
  
I'll go to Windfall and buy a pictobox. That should take my mind off things.  
  
[---]  
  
Hour 14  
  
Man, maybe I should give up being a postman and take up photography full-time. It's so... Motivating. Just the COOLEST FUCKING THING IN THE UNIVERSE!!! I love this little pictobox, and I love the photos... All the other Ritos will be so jealous of me, it'll be beyone funny!!! Ooh, I can imagine the looks on their faces when I walk in with this thing!  
  
Okay, the pictobox is one of those mini ones, so there's a little hole at the top where I attached a chain and hung it around my neck, and when I see a photo opportunity, I just hold it to my eye and click! I love it! It's the cutest thing! And I've already taken a bunch of pictures, and I'm choosing the best ones to fly to that figurine place near Forest Haven. Then I can get him to make some tiny figurines so I can put them in my mailbag and take them home with me!  
  
Oh, this is the coolest!!!  
  
[---]  
  
Hour 14.5  
  
Okay, I'm gonna choose to take the pictures of Kamo (the brooding guy who watches the stars), Zunari (the eskimo-like man who sells flowers), Sue-Belle (the girl with the pot on her head at Outset), and Tott (that disco freak who dances on the gravestone). I wonder if I can give him that many...  
  
[---]  
  
Hour 15  
  
Okay, he says that he can only do one an hour, but he's only supposed to do one a day for non-members. But then he sold me the membership card, and I gave him all four of the photos. I'm gonna go fly around while I wait.  
  
[---]  
  
Hour 19  
  
I got my sculptures. They are EVEN MORE FUCKING COOL THAN THE PICTOBOX!!! They are so lifelike!!! It's amazing! So goddamned amazing!!!  
  
[---]  
  
Hour 24  
  
After admiring my figurines for the last five hours, Prince Komali came to get me. Of course, I took a picture of him. But he didn't seem interested in my pictobox... I wonder why.  
  
[---]  
  
Okay, new plan. We are NEVER sending Quill on vacation again. He has that stupid pictobox that he keeps using. I still have spots in front of my eyes.  
  
- Prince Komali  
  
[---]  
  
I second that motion. That pictothing is HELL IN A BOX.  
  
- Akoot  
  
[---]  
  
Did anyone read the entries Quill made? Notice how much he swore... I third the motion. Never, ever, EVER send Quill on vacation again. He needs to deliver mail to keep his mind working.  
  
- Namali  
  
[--end-ch3--]  
  
Well, wasn't that fun? Somewhat odd, but fun nonetheless. And the moral, of course.  
  
Never give Quill a pictobox.  
  
So review, review, review! I'll be waiting! 


	4. ILARI gets very annoyed at Maggie's Fath...

No, I'm not dead. Just lazy, and writing a different fanfic, and doing over-teh-summer honors bio stuff (60 questions, most of which I have to look up on the internet, plus a macromolecule chart and vocab). Meh.  
  
But anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the newest chapter, okay?  
  
ILARI gets very annoyed at Maggie's Father!  
  
[---]  
  
Damn it, why is it every time I try to deliver a letter to the girl on Windfall that her father won't fucking let me? This is really getting on my nerves...  
  
- Ilari  
  
[---]  
  
Oh, yeah, I remember you saying something about that. Tough luck, but you do deliver to Windfall and the Forsaken Fortress, so you can't get out of it.  
  
- Quill  
  
[---]  
  
Hah, you get Forsaken Fortress? I feel about as sorry for you as I do Komali. I mean, the Forsaken Fortress... That's gotta suck. All those creepy Moblins around... And you have to deliver their mail. I wonder who writes to them, anyway?  
  
- Skett  
  
[---]  
  
Maggie, some lovesick girl, writes to them. She wants to get married to one of 'em.  
  
No, I'm not kidding. She does, and it's just plain weird. She's the one who was super-poor who came back with all those Skull Necklaces, did I tell you about that?  
  
- Ilari  
  
[---]  
  
That's right, Ilari, vent. Let it all out. You can't keep that stress cooped up inside you; it'll kill you.  
  
- Skett  
  
[---]  
  
Either that, or... wait, never mind, it'll kill you. I mean, Link never stresses, now does he? Of course, that might be because he spends all his time thinking about Prince Komali.  
  
- Akoot  
  
[---]  
  
... I still outrank you, don't forget. I don't wanna have to feed you two to the sea monsters.  
  
- Prince Komali  
  
[---]  
  
I didn't do anything this time! It was all Akoot's fault! He set me up!  
  
- Skett  
  
[---]  
  
Gah!!! That son-of-a-bitch is really getting on my nerves!!! I have this pile of letters I need to deliver to that girl that aren't getting delivered, and it's annoying me to no end!!!  
  
- Ilari  
  
[---]  
  
Yep, that annoys me as well when something like that happens. The best approach is to calmly reason with the person, and explain that you're a postman.  
  
- Quill  
  
[---]  
  
Yes, I tried that, Quill, but thank you. I'll make sure to remember that the next time the guy tries to hit me with his cane.  
  
- Ilari  
  
[---]  
  
By the way, has anyone seen Link? He's acting more hyper than usual.  
  
- Skett  
  
[---]  
  
No, it wasn't funny. You know why? Because I need to get back into practice. Wait until the next chapter. Bye! 


	5. PASHLI is slightly obsessive compulsive!

Time for our sixth installment of the Wind Waker!!! I'm trying to get as many chapters down as I can, before I run out of inspiration again. So..... yeah.  
  
Which Rito would you like to see featured? Someone new, like Kobali (who hasn't yet posted, I don't think), or would you like a recurring character like Quill to have another problem?  
  
But for today, it's Pashli!  
  
PASHLI is slightly obsessive-compulsive!  
  
[---]  
  
Hey, guys? Could you please keep the crates stacked in a slightly orderly fashion? I'm getting tired always having to fix them. Thanks.  
  
- Pashli  
  
[---]  
  
They are stacked in a slightly orderly fashion. Slightly. But that's all you asked for, right?  
  
Anyway, have you met the creepy kid on the third level of the cavern? He's about Komali's age, but he worships Link. He wants to become just like the hero.  
  
Let that sink in for a second.  
  
- Namali  
  
[---]  
  
... okay, that's one creepy kid, alright. No, I've never met him, but I'll be sure to stay away. Thanks for the heads-up.  
  
And Pashli, it doesn't need to be perfect! We just end up moving them anyway.  
  
- Akoot  
  
[---]  
  
When I said "slightly orderly", I didn't mean "slightly", I meant "slightly more than slightly, like you actually want to stack them neatly".  
  
And what's this kid's name, Namali?  
  
- Pashli  
  
[---]  
  
Ah... I don't know..... it was something like At-something. Atali, no, that wasn't it... I dunno, I'll haveta get back to you.  
  
Assuming I gather enough courage to go near the kid.  
  
- Namali  
  
[---]  
  
Atsuli's his name.  
  
He's actually a nice kid, once you get past the Link-worshipping bit of him. He wants to see the mailroom, by the way. He says that if he can't be a hero like the Hero of Winds, that he wants to be a mailman.  
  
- Prince Komali  
  
[---]  
  
Oh. Well, let him have a tour! Show him around! But warn him that if he mentions Link, we can't be responsible for our actions. (Just kidding.)  
  
But I can see why you'd get along with him, Komali.  
  
- Akoot  
  
[---]  
  
... I don't get it.  
  
- Prince Komali  
  
[---]  
  
The Link-worshipping business, I assume. Akoot was trying to subtly make a joke, but went a little overboard on the subtle.  
  
- Quill  
  
[---]  
  
Okay, today's gonna be the tour. Everyone be nice to him, and Akoot, you're fired.  
  
- Prince Komali  
  
[---]  
  
Can he fire me?  
  
- Akoot  
  
[---]  
  
I dunno. I don't think he really has any authority over our jobs. The worst he can do is banish us from the island, I think, and I'm not sure if he can even do that yet.  
  
- Skett  
  
[---next day---]  
  
... well, that boy was weird. A little over-enthusiastic, if you ask me. And why'd the tour have to last the entire fucking day?!  
  
- Ilari  
  
[---]  
  
He messed up all the crates. Now I have to go reorganize them again! Gah, I hate kids.  
  
- Pashli  
  
[---]  
  
Pashli, you really don't need to do that. As long as we know what's where, it doesn't really matter, all right? Really, it's not that important.  
  
But back on topic, that kid, Atsuli, he wasn't such a bad kid. The only thing that worried me was that he asked for permission to visit more. I really don't want him hanging around while I try to do my work.  
  
It's like a toned-down Link.  
  
- Quill  
  
[---]  
  
/You/ don't want him around? You're off delivering half the time! It's us who'll be stuck with him!  
  
- Skett  
  
[---]  
  
Meh, why does everyone call him a kid? He's as old as I am, and he's pretty mature. A little off, maybe, but mature.  
  
- Prince Komali  
  
[---]  
  
You're a kid too.  
  
- Akoot  
  
[---]  
  
Didn't he already say you were fired?  
  
- Quill  
  
[---]  
  
Shut up.  
  
- Akoot  
  
[---]  
  
Well, that was exciting... not really. I didn't really like it too much, but I wanted to introduce Atsuli, one of three original minor characters that will play a role in the lives of these unfortunate Ritos.  
  
Tune in next time, for another exciting episode of The Community Journal! 


	6. LINK's high off something

Well, here we are with the fifth installment of "Reason why Wings are Useless".  
  
This one requires a bit of exposition before we get started. See, this is set a year after The Wind Waker (although there are some inconsistencies in the first few chapters). So this means that all of Ganon's minions have moved out of Dragon Roost Cavern, and the Rito population has just moved back in. So there are maybe 50 Ritos living in there (yes, it's a small population). I will be referring to some of these Ritos occasionally from now on, and if they're referred to by name, chances are they're gonna be sub-characters.  
  
So, on with the show!  
  
LINK's high off... something.  
  
[---]  
  
So, how does everyone like their new living quarters? We also remind the mailworkers to get used to living with more Ritos again.  
  
- Basht and Bisht  
  
[---]  
  
Dude, I think Link does drugs. I was minding my own business, staring out into the ocean, when he just attacks me with his hyperness, and we both fall into the water! I was preening my feathers for an hour! This was way over the top, even for him. I'm actually kind of worried.  
  
- Prince Komali  
  
[---]  
  
For once, I have to agree with you. He's high off something, that's for sure. He was bouncing off the walls in here...  
  
But maybe his attack was an attempt to get some from you. C'mon, you know you loved it.  
  
- Skett  
  
[---]  
  
Heh, that's definitely it. He wants you, Komali...  
  
Hey, something just occurred to me. If you think about the pairing, it doesn't quite work... I mean, neither of them seem like the top to take control of things... Sexually, I mean.  
  
- Akoot  
  
[---]  
  
Skett, Akoot, Komali is only 14. Keep the more mature comments to yourselves.  
  
Besides, with the way Link's been acting as of late, Komali would most definitely be bottom.  
  
- Quill  
  
[---]  
  
Wow, this journal has gone to the gutter. Try to keep it at least a little clean?  
  
- Namali  
  
[---]  
  
I hate you all.  
  
- Prince Komali  
  
[---]  
  
Hey, don't worry, you wouldn't be the only gay one around here. Namali tried to snog me the other day.  
  
- Ilari  
  
[---]  
  
Damn it, I told you I thought you were someone else! The cavern's fucking dark, okay?!  
  
- Namali  
  
[---]  
  
Woo Namali! Who is it? Was it that hot babe up in 2C? Man, what a pair of legs.  
  
- Skett  
  
[---]  
  
The mailworkers are also reminded to get their minds out of the gutter, please. Remember, small children (aka Link) and adolescents (Prince Komali) read this journal.  
  
- Basht and Bisht  
  
[---]  
  
Besides, that "hot babe up in 2C" is my girlfriend, so don't even think about it.  
  
- Hoskit  
  
PS: Has anyone seen any Golden Feathers? Please? I'm getting desperate!  
  
[---]  
  
Hey, everyone! Have you ever drank the Forest Water from Forest Haven? It's really really good, and refreshing, and energizing, and it makes everything seem brighter, and louder, and it's really awesome! I have a bottle of it!  
  
- Link  
  
[---]  
  
Well, time for our moral of the day: never drink the water from Forest Haven.  
  
At least he's not doing drugs.  
  
- Prince Komali  
  
[---]  
  
Well, was that funnier? I hope so. I can imagine Link being thirsty and drinking some Forest Water, and with its "magical properties"... you just know something bad's gonna happen.  
  
Yes, the Ritos kind of went R-rated here, but what do you expect? They're all men, after all. shrugs It was bound to come to this sooner or later, and as they got more comfortable with the journal... 


End file.
